Wawanakwa Squad
by SuperLCAM168
Summary: Cuando la Tierra esta ante la mayor amenaza hasta ahora, todo depende de IronCam, Capitán Wawanakwa,Ghor, Grillo Humano, Caleidoscopio y Nulk, juntos se volverán un escuadrón de héroes que pelearan por lo que queda de nuestro planeta.


**Bueno, esta historia estaba planificada de Drama Total Tóxico, pero para asegurarme de reservar esta idea, subí el corto prólogo antes de tiempo.**

**Total Drama no me pertenece le pertenece a Teletoon**

**PRÓLOGO:**

Era una noche nublada, con un poco de llovizna, la ciudad estaba desolada, la mayoría de los edificios estaban, destruidos por completos, el lugar solo era iluminado por uno que otro auto en llamas en medio de las grandes calles.

A las afueras de aquella gran ciudad, se notaba un enorme observatorio sobre una colina, un enorme telescopio en dirección al cielo, mientras una brisa hacia que las nubes se despejaran lentamente mostrando la luz de las estrellas. Dentro del observatorio un hombre de cabello blanco amarrado en una coleta y barba rasurada, daba un sorbo a una taza de café, y ponía la taza en una mesita cercana. Frente a el, mirando a través de un telescopio, se encontraba un joven adolescente de anteojos y cabello castaño y rizado.

-Ya están a doce días- comentó el joven alejándose del telescopio- ¿Ejecutaremos ya el plan, señor Mclean?-

-Sí, mañana por la mañana comenzaremos la operación mi joven compañero- respondió el hombre con tranquilidad.

-Estoy algo asustado, los últimos sobrevivientes en esta ciudad, y no sabemos si los héroes estén dispuestos a ayudarnos- dijo Sam, el adolescente, nervioso.

-Lo estarán, soy lo suficientemente viejo ahora, por eso presencié la época de oro, cuando los héroes nos protegían, un día ellos se debilitaron y estaban a punto de morir, pero los congelé y escondí en distintas partes del mundo, preparándome para estos momentos- explicó el viejo Chris Mclean.

-Ah, ¿usted conoció a mi familia?- preguntó Sam, un poco cabizbajo.

****Flashback 16 años atrás****

Un Chris Mclean mucho más joven caminaba por una calle desolada, se escuchaban gritos en la lejanía. Mclean corrió en dirección a los gritos.

-¿Sobrevivientes?- se preguntaba a si mismo corriendo por un callejón oscuro donde un depósito de basura ardía en llamas.

Caminó por ese callejón dos calles al sur, hasta encontrarse con una escena violenta, un hombre lagarto de 1.90 abofeteaba a un humano que ya estaba palideciendo. Una mujer yacía inmóvil muy cerca de ahí, y una canasta estaba a unos diez centímetros detrás de aquel hombre.

-¡Oye horrible Langtrock, acércate aquí asqueroso alienígena!- gritó Chris

La bestia corrió en cuatro patas rápidamente en dirección a Mclean, el hombre tomó un arma y le disparó al extraterrestre justo en la cabeza.

Después de esto, el hombre se acercó a la pareja cubierta en sangre, estaban fríos, un llanto se escuchaba cerca.

Miró dentro de aquella cesta, un pequeño bebe de cabello castaño y pelo rizado lloraba.

****Fin del Flashback****

Sam tenía los ojos húmedos.

-Esos malditos langtrocks, arruinaron mi vida, arruinaron el mundo- gemía Sam

-Sí, pero cuando su gran emperador llegué a nuestro planeta, emprenderemos la gran búsqueda para descongelar a los héroes que cobrarán venganza- dijo Mclean y tomó un teclado inalámbrico, en una pantalla aparecieron algunas imágenes, primero un hombre (con un traje idéntico al del capitán América pero color verde) y escudo negro, una B plateada estaba dibujada en el centro del escudo- Es Brick McArthur, también conocido como el capitán Wawanakwa-Luego apareció un robot de color rojo con amarillo- Cameron Meller, un genio de la robótica- Después una chica morena y de cabello castaño y corto hasta los hombros, llevaba un ajustado traje negro y antenas en una tiara- Courtney García, una súper espía asesina, y sexy-

Sam dio un silbido.

Luego un chico gordo con armadura y casco vikingo, además de un mazo de hierro apareció en la pantalla- Owen Heffer, semidiós del trueno, y algo mas…- Después apareció una chica pelirroja, de pantalón negro y una camiseta verde militar que le llegaba un poco mas arriba del ombligo, cargaba un saco con flechas y un arco- Izzy "Caleidoscopio", aun no se conoce su apellido, es la mejor arquera hasta ahora, aunque esta un poco zafada- Para terminar apareció un chico moreno y flacuchento, de expresión indiferente- Noah Truman, un joven científico, que puede transformarse en una abominable bestia- Presionó un botón y el joven muchacho se transformó en un enorme gigante musculoso de color verde, su cara era igual, pero tenia ojos rojos, piel verde, y cabello gris.

-Entonces, ellos son nuestra salvación…- murmuró Sam.

-Sí, ellos son los asombrosos Wawanakwa Squad, los que salvarán a lo que solía ser el planeta Tierra….- respondió Mclean.

**Este cap. es corto, pues solo es el prólogo, como ya les dije los capítulos iniciaran al finalizar Drama Total Tóxico el cual también espero que les interese como este.**


End file.
